


会议后

by asadeseki



Series: 奇铁奇汤不热段子合集 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 咬，扌





	会议后

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> 2015-11-20 发于sy  
> 原汤链接：https://mazikeensploosh.tumblr.com/post/77353233669/fanfic-stephentony-smut-drabble

史蒂芬和托尼来到走廊的拐角，托尼回头看是否有人跟在他们后面。  
  
“没人，只有我们。”  
  
托尼哼了一声，不去问史蒂芬是怎么知道的。他转身看到史蒂芬穿了一条深棕色的裤子，黑色高领毛衣勾勒出肩膀和胸膛的线条。托尼皱眉。  
  
“就这样？”他说，“我还期待全套装束呢，你懂的，斗篷啊什么的，那可是一整套啊。”  
  
史蒂芬挑眉，“在你面前我不会那么穿的。”  
  
“哎真是太遗憾了。”  
  
托尼探过身子，在史蒂芬絮絮叨叨地说为什么他们要在一栋废弃的黑暗大楼里偷偷摸摸之前亲吻他。史蒂芬轻轻地嗯了一声，托尼双手环住他的腰。  
  
“好久没这样了，”史蒂芬小声说，他灰色的眼睛温柔地盯着托尼。“我还以为……”托尼笑着摇头。  
  
“你想错了。”  
  
他再次亲吻史蒂芬，好让他闭上嘴。他的手指插进史蒂芬的发间，急切地吮吸他的嘴唇。他们舌尖交缠，托尼情色地呻吟。  
  
史蒂芬抓住托尼的衬衫，仿佛溺水的人抓紧唯一的稻草。他们急不可耐地推挤着对方，直到史蒂芬的背撞到墙上，闷哼一声。他的衣服被扯上来，露出小腹，托尼的手抚摸着他光裸的皮肤。  
  
托尼毫不掩饰地将滚烫的硬挺蹭到史蒂芬的大腿上，舔咬他的下巴。“好久不见了，斯特兰奇。但我还记得你的嘴唇。我每天都想它。”  
  
史蒂芬忍不住冒出一句神神叨叨的脏话，托尼继续在他身上摩擦，他知道史蒂芬喜欢被人引领推动，所以托尼才不断地回来。  
  
他再次亲吻史蒂芬，吮吸他的舌头，仿佛那是他自己身上的一部分。显然他非常急切饥渴，已经管不了那么多了。当他们终于分开时，史蒂芬在他面颊边喘息，托尼浑身燃起一股热潮。  
  
托尼解开自己的裤子，史蒂芬不需要提醒就伸手钻了进去。他温热的掌心按压托尼的下身，托尼咬住嘴唇呻吟。  
  
“太棒了，”他在史蒂芬耳边低语，轻轻推了推史蒂芬的肩膀，年长的男人蹲下身。他很安静，不过史蒂芬一直如此安静。他们第一次做的时候，托尼觉得挺无趣的，他还以为史蒂芬并不感兴趣。但其实史蒂芬只是过分专心。他比托尼要敏感。  
  
他蹲下，托尼脱掉他的衣服。史蒂芬把托尼的裤子扯到脚跟，灼热的呼吸喷在托尼的皮肤上。他的手顺着托尼的大腿往上摸，将他的阴茎含进嘴里。  
  
就是这个。这张嘴。  
  
托尼愉悦地呻吟，手指胡乱地抓着史蒂芬的头发，鼓励他继续。  
  
史蒂芬深色的头发和苍白的肩膀缓慢地扭动，他湿热的嘴唇包含着托尼，舌头舔过他的肉棒，时不时地嘬吸，引得托尼急促地喘息。  
  
托尼不得不一手撑在墙壁上，欲望涌上来，很快他就警告性地叫着史蒂芬的名字，对方正在用灵巧的舌头做着一些托尼从未体会过的事情，将他步步逼上释放的边缘。  
  
托尼腿软地靠在墙上，史蒂芬的双手托着他的屁股帮他站稳。他揉捏着托尼的屁股，最后狠狠地吸了一下他的龟头，托尼痉挛地高潮了，史蒂芬松开嘴唇。  
  
他问，“你没事吧？”  
  
“嗯。噢，我没事？”  
  
“嗯，你以前比较持久，”史蒂芬坏笑，托尼又羞又恼。  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
“好久不见，”他们同时开口，史蒂芬轻笑。  
  
“要不是你刚才做的这些，我都要恨你了，”托尼大笑。  
  
史蒂芬骄傲地坏笑，惹得托尼把他拉近自己使劲亲他。史蒂芬呻吟着挺了下屁股，托尼摸进他的裤裆里。  
  
“我道歉，”史蒂芬嘴唇红肿，胡子上沾着托尼的精液。  
  
托尼一边不停地亲他一边解开他的裤子。史蒂芬喜欢在射精的时候贴着他，托尼已经很了解他了。他不喜欢孤零零的，他想要看着托尼的脸，感受他的嘴唇。这有点傻兮兮的，但每次托尼想到这点就忍不住微笑。  
  
“让我们来看看你能坚持多久，嗯，老头子？”托尼在他唇畔低语，将史蒂芬的呻吟吞进一个吻里。他用力揉搓着史蒂芬的性器，直到他的前液润湿阴茎。史蒂芬眼神一暗，随着托尼的动作而扭动。他迷迷糊糊地舔着嘴唇注视托尼的脸，看起来有些脆弱。  
  
不知从何时起，他就如此痴迷沉沦。他的身体敏感而炙热，胯部更用力地在托尼手心和两人的小腹间碾磨。  
  
托尼鼓励地亲吻他，告诉史蒂芬他有多么想让他高潮，这让史蒂芬忍不住射了出来。  
  
史蒂芬紧闭着眼睛喘息，托尼亲亲他。他呻吟着往托尼身上扭动，两人贴近身体，黏浊的液体沾在他们的小腹上。  
  
托尼分开他们的嘴唇，史蒂芬头靠在托尼的肩膀上，终于能大口地吸气。  
  
“你也不持久嘛。”  
  
“闭嘴，”史蒂芬羞愤道。  
  
  
  
  
-FIN-

 

 


End file.
